Bonds Stronger Than Blood
by JealousyGirl101
Summary: AU (Set in 1982) Nine years before Harry goes to Hogwarts, a young student forms an unusual bond with the Potions Master. Everyone is wondering just why such a shy boy is following the cold dungeon bat of Hogwarts. However; the Professor doesn't seem to mind the attention from him. Another question is just what is hiding under the student's hat?
1. The Boy with a Hat

**_(Enter the DNAngel Opening as opening)_**

* * *

**~Chapter One: The Boy with a Hat~**

It was the first day of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the many students walked through the halls during the lunch hour, one man was in a darker, dungeon like classroom. This man was named Severus Snape, the renowned Potions Master of the school and held that reputation with honor. Severus would normally spend whatever free time he had either in his class room or in the library. Since the library would be full of students trying to do homework, he figured his class was better.

A sigh managed to escape him as he set the stack of parchments to the side of his desk. Normally, it would be rather dull the first day of the year. The next period would be the 1st Years and he rubbed his eyes, already having to deal with the other students mayhem. He heard the door to the class open, but he didn't bother to look up, thinking it was Minerva or Quirrell, asking him for a potion needed for a demonstration. However; the footsteps that entered were lighter than either professor. Looking up, he saw a young student sitting down quietly.

He was a rather small boy, reaching about Severus's waist in height. It appeared that he had paled skin and what was really strange was that he wore a gray beanie on his head. All he could really tell was that the boy had light brown hair fading into a darker brown. Judging by the robes he wore, he was in Gryffindor House.

Severus raised a brow at the boy who simply pulled out his potions book and opened it to the first chapter and read silently. _***A Gryffindor? Arriving early?***_ Severus continued to look at the boy. He seemed to know he was being stared at as he looked up slightly, eyes still sightly obscured by his hat. He stared at Severus for a while and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "G-Good Morning Sir..." He muttered, but Severus was still able to hear it.

"...Shouldn't you be with the other Gryffindors, boy?" Severus asked, his tone sounding as if he could barley give a care. This caused the boy to jolt in surprise and started fiddling with his fingers.

"W-Well, sir...I-I don't really like being around others..."

"Did you not see me in here?"

"No sir...I-I can leave if I'm bothering you."

He started gathering his stuff and Severus raised his hand to stop the boy who stopped what he was doing. "No need...just tell me your name and take off your hat. It's against policy." As he said the last part, the boy seemed to stiffen. Then he started searching through his pockets and pulled out a small note. He walked over to Severus and handed it to him. Looking at the student he took the note and read it over.

_To any of Matthew Zachery's Professors,_

_Due to a small genetic condition, Mr. Zachery is required to wear his hat. Please don't harass him about the hat or urge him to take it off._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

As he finished the note, he raised a brow and looked up at the boy. _***He needs a note just to wear a hat?...***_ The boy, Matthew, held his hands behind his back and shifted nervously. With a sigh, Severus handed the note back and looked at the role call list. Finding Matthew's name, he checked him off as present. "Mr. Zachery, I won't harass you about that hat," Severus said, but standing up and looking down at Matthew.

"However; I want to ensure that you are paying attention in this class. So adjust it so I can see all of your face." Severus said, crossing his arms as Matthew nodded quickly. His hands went to his hat and moved the hat up and looked up at the professor. Matthew's eyes were a shade of amber that reminded Severus of a lit candle flame. Nodding in approval, Severus walked over to the shelves and started preparing for the 1st Years. Assuming that Matthew had returned to his seat, Severus began to to pick up a tray full of small bottles and glanced over at the other two trays, he balanced one tray in one hand and picked up the other with his free one. Then he heard shuffling behind him and saw Matthew walk over to him.

"S-Sir? I can help you if you want." He said, face red with embarrassment. Severus had to admit, he admired Matthew's want to help, he also did want to get the setting up as fast as he could. A sigh escaped him as he looked at Matthew.

"Fine, carry that tray and place the bottles at each seat, and be careful." Severus said, turning away. Matthew nodded and picked up the tray carefully and started placed bottles at each seat, after a few seconds with only the sound of the glass bottle touching the desks, Matthew spoke up.

"Sir? What's in these bottles anyway?" Severus heard him ask, actually quite surprised at the sound of curiosity and interest in his voice. Without turning to him, Severus replied.

"It's a very delicate potion. I will use it as a demonstration for today, Mr. Zachery."

"Demonstration, Sir?"

"It is still too early for 1st Years like yourself to be brewing dangerous potions, so something as simple as this could come in handy."

When Severus finished with both of his trays as he answered, he looked back at Matthew to see something he never thought he'd see. Genuine interest and rising curiosity. "S-Sir? What is it exactly?" Severus stared at him for a while in thought. Through his time teaching here at Hogwarts, he never once saw a student who seemed interested in hearing from him or his potions. Then again, maybe it would be the only student who he saw actual potential in.

"...You will see, but I will tell you the name of the potion. It's called 'Transparency Water'." Upon hearing the name, Matthew looked as though he was about to say something until the door opened and some students came in, Matthew jolting in surprise but making sure the tray in his hands didn't drop. Severus looked at the boy with a raised brow before taking the tray and ushering Matthew back to his seat and finished placing the bottles at each desk. As the last of the students entered the class, the bell rang and Severus stood next to his own desk, staring harshly at the students.

"Understand that in this class there will be no foolishness or needless wand waving. I am only here to show you the complex beginning of Potion Making." He stated coldly, earning a few shivers from some students and picked up an extra bottle of Transparency Water. "Let's see if some of you actually brushed up on your books before the term. This is called 'Transparency Water', can anyone tell me just what it's used for?"

There was silence for a while before a small hand went up. Looking over to the face connected to the hand, he was very surprised to see Matthew the one who knew. His face was red with embarrassment and was looking away, but Severus could still see his eyes. "Mr. Zachery, you have an answer?" Severus asked, almost impatiently. Matthew fiddled with his fingers and spoke.

"T-Transparency Water is...is mainly used in constructing a structure used for magic purposes...It's basically liquid glass, but if someone were to drink it, it would just be regular water..." He finally finished. There was silence and a few snickers from other students, as if thinking the idea of liquid windows was utterly stupid. Face even redder than before, Matthew looked up at Severus, as if wondering if he was right; looking for approval. Severus looked at him and looked away from the other students.

"...5 Points to Gryffindor. That is correct Mr. Zachery." Severus said, earning some shocked faces and a very pleased expression on Matthew's face. Severus opened the bottle in his hands and started to pour it onto his desk. Once the bottle was emptied, he picked up a piece of newly formed glass, the students staring in shock. The rest of the hour was used to trying to make more of the Transparency Water, each student paired into groups of two. After a few minutes, a sigh escaped Severus as he had to get a melting solution to help one student who had somehow had his whole hand covered in glass. Matthew wasn't fairing so well either, his partner wouldn't listen to a word he said and the next thing he knew, the potion was boiling over. Matthew looked around nervously and saw some liquid dry ice and poured it in, the bubbles subsiding and the color returning to normal. A sigh of relief left Matthew and then his partner looked at him angered.

"That wasn't in the instructions! You ruined the potion!" Matthew felt his heart sink as he heard footsteps coming behind him. Looking nervously, he saw Severus with a less than pleased look on his face.

"What. Is. Going. On?" He asked, venom laced in his voice as Matthew's partner spoke out.

"He poured that other stuff and ruined the potion sir. I was doing everything right!" At this, Matthew sank further into his seat, wanting to run out of the room as fast as he could. There was silence before Severus sighed once more and spoke. "I want a word with you after class, Zachery." He said, Matthew simply nodded as his partner had to join a different group. When the bell rang, everyone stood up to leave and only Severus and Matthew were left a lone. Severus stood next to Matthew, arms crossed and looking down at Matthew who didn't want to look at him.

"...I-I'm sorry...Sir..."

"Don't apologize young man. I heard full well what happened. Why did you not stand up for yourself?"

Matthew remained silent once more and Severus sighed. "You won't be leaving this room until I get a straight answer from you." He said, standing to his word and Matthew looked up at him. Quickly looking back down once more, he started fiddling with his fingers.

"I...I-I just poured some Liquid Dry Ice...The potion was boiling over, I-I didn't think I'd ruin the-"

"You did not ruin the potion, if anything, you stopped it from turning the table to glass." Severus interrupted.

Matthew kept his head down, afraid to look up at Severus and he could partly understand. Then again, he also felt bad seeing him afraid. He had stopped a crisis from happening and done so knowing what potion to use without even reading the label. Liquid Dry Ice was a common potion to use if a potion involving colder ingredients had suddenly started to boil over; the colder liquid would calm down the over bubbled one almost instantly. He knew his way around magic and potions. And here he was, sitting in front of him, enduring a harsh gaze and anticipating a yell that Matthew assumed would rise soon. Severus rubbed his eyes, a groan rising in his voice and walked back to his desk. "Go to class Zachery..."

Without another word, Matthew packed his supplies and left the class room in a hurry. When the door closed, Severus leaned back and rubbed his temples. At least this year would be somewhat interesting.

* * *

_**(Enter 19sai xxxHOLiC Opening as ending)**_

* * *

**JG: My first Harry Potter Fanfic! 8D Just so you guys know, this is NOT A ROMANCE FIC! It is a sort of Father/Son fic with Severus and Matthew (My OC) The reason for this is that I haven't seen many fics that are Severus(Father) and Son(oc) involved. It popped in my head, so I wrote it ^^ Read and Review!**


	2. Animal Instincts

******_(Enter the DNAngel Opening as opening)_**

* * *

**~Chapter Two: Animal Instincts~**

It was the second day of Hogwarts as Matthew was walking to his first class of the day, Transfiguration. After yesterday's confrontation with Professor Snape, he wanted to make sure everything went right today. That meant that as soon as he got to Potions, he'd apologize for his behavior yesterday and try to be a bit braver when having to deal with these issues once again. After he ate breakfast, he went straight to the classroom and walked in early. As he took the same seat up front as yesterday, he looked up and saw something he failed to notice. Sitting on Professor McGonagall's desk was a tabby cat looking at him.

Matthew's shoulders relaxed as he walked up to the cat. He really liked cats and had heard that there was a cat owned by someone here. _***This must be that cat.***_ He thought.

"You must be Professor McGonagall's cat, right?" He asked, standing in front of the desk, arms resting on the edges. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and petted the cat's ears. The cat, oddly, had no reaction and simply allowed Matthew to rub it's ears.

"I wonder if Professor Snape has any pets...I doubt it though, but maybe he'd have some sort of lizard or snake? I figured Professor McGonagall owned a cat or something furry like that." He said, smiling faintly, something he did rarely of yesterday. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked down.

"...I really messed up yesterday. It's weird, around animals I can talk whatever is on my mind, around people though...I-It's hard...I guess I'm just scared of what they have to say..." Matthew finally confessed. It was true though. The cat blinked and looked up at him. The cat stood up and actually nuzzled the hand that was petting it in a sort of comforting manor. Matthew was a bit shocked by this but smiled none the less. He was glad that he had found someone who liked him, even if it wasn't human. After a while, the cat walked out of the room, Matthew a bit saddened to see it go and then saw Professor McGonagall enter the room. "Oh, Mr. Zachery, you're quite early today." She said.

Matthew only managed to nod and sat back down in his seat. That was when the students started to pile in and class began. As the hour passed, the bell for the end of the class rang and students began piling out of the room. Matthew was taking his time and Professor McGonagall walked up to him. "I see you've found my cat, Mr. Zachery." She said in a soft tone. Matthew only nodded his head.

"If you'd like, you can come by and see her once again during the weekend?"

"M-Maybe...I should be going."

Then just as he was about to leave, McGonagall put her hand on Matthew's shoulder who looked up in surprise. "Matthew, I know that for your case it's hard to adapt. I heard about what happened yesterday, but I just want to say that if you ever need to talk, I won't be far away." She said. Matthew looked up at her and nodded. She released his shoulder and let him go. All of a sudden, there was a sudden splash and several yells heard from outside the class. McGonagall rushed out of the class to see two Slytherin boys run off, two empty buckets in hand. She turned and saw three female students completely drenched in water. "Oh my word, are you three alright?"

"Y-Yeah, they just splashed us and took off."

"Well they're certainly not getting away with it, I assure you, go change into some dryer clothes and I'll write you a pass to next class."

"Thank you Professor."

Then the three girls walked away and McGonagall heard a small sneeze from behind. Looking down behind her, she saw a small shivering Matthew, also drenched in water. "Oh for Merlin's sake." She muttered as another sneeze came from Matthew. "No worries Matthew, I shall write you a pass as well, now go change into some dryer clothes." With a small nod, Matthew walked back towards the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. Minerva sighed as she entered her classroom. A few minutes later, the girls, now dried and clean, had come down and retrieved their passes. Soon after they left, Matthew came down as well, wearing a very old dusted black cap. Upon further inspection, she saw that there were some patches on the hat and looked as if it were about to fall apart any second.

"Matthew, do you not have another hat?"

"N-No Ma'am...This is the only hat I've got left..."

With another reluctant sigh, she wrote his pass and sent him on his way. Minerva rubbed her eyes as she heard a small chuckle from behind. She turned only slightly to see Albus Dumbledore sitting in a chair, smiling at the stoic witch. "I see that you are caring for our young outcast?" He asked, blue eyes shining.

"You know just as well as I do that it is our-"

"Oh, and you decided to not tell him that you are an Animagi? Hm?"

Minerva looked at him and crossed her arms. "Is it wrong to listen to a student without interruption?" She asked rather defensibly. Dumbledore chuckled and stood from his seat, patting the witch's shoulder.

"Not in the least. The boy needs someone to be close around, someone he can talk to about his experiences here."

"But why that boy in particular?"

"I have a feeling you will find out soon enough, just be patient with him."

And with that, the elder wizard left without a word.

Last Lesson of the Day...Matthew...

Matthew hurried hastily outside, trying to get to his last class on time. Today he would be in Flying Lessons with Slytherins, not that he minded but most of Gryffindor defiantly did. He saw the many students gathered outside and saw Madam Hooch waiting as well. When he made outside to join the group, the bell rang and a sigh of relief escaped him. "You're very lucky Mr. Zachery, but try to be on time next time." Madam Hooch said. Matthew blushed and nodded in apology as others chuckled around him. Soon after, each student found themselves ready to take off on their own brooms, Madam Hooch checking to make sure each of them were properly griping the broom stick.

"Alright, now, when I blow my whistle, I want you all to kick off the ground and hover for a while. When I blow once more, you touch back down. Ready? 3...2..." Then a student next to Matthew made a loud "boo!". Forcing Matthew to yelp and kick off too early. He held on for dear life and before Hooch could help him, the broom took off and flew right into a near by tree. The class ran over as a yelp was heard and the (now broken in half) broom stick feel from the tree, with no Matthew. Looking up, they saw a rather terrified looking Matthew, clutching to the branch for dear life.

"Matthew! Are you alright?!" Hooch asked and Matthew remained still, as if moving his head would cause him to fall. Hooch silently cursed as she heard someone coming from behind. She turned and saw Professor McGonagall rushing towards them.

"What happened? I heard a yell and-" She stopped mid sentence and looked up to see the petrified Matthew. Hooch said something about getting her broomstick and hurriedly took off. Matthew heard Minerva and looked down, only to whimper and bury his face in between his chest and the branch.

"D-Don't worry Matthew, you'll be down soon." Minerva tried to reassure the young student. It was then that Professor Snape had appeared. Thinking he must have heard the noise as well, Minerva returned her attention into trying to calm the terrified boy. When Severus saw Matthew, he raised a brow and looked to the witch. "How did he get up there?"

"He scared Matthew!" Said one student, pointing to the Slytherin standing next to her who crossed his arms. "He's scared of everything. Probably got scared by a little bug." Just when Minerva turned her head away, there was a faint crack and everyone looked up and saw that the branch was breaking. Before either Professor could get their wands out, the branch snapped and Matthew fell.

Then Severus noticed something odd. Matthew's head had started to turn back, then his back and he was slowly turning himself forward. The students stared as Matthew landed on his feet.

His hat landing right next to him.

Matthew remained still as the other students stared in shock, professors included. They were flattened but were clear as day. On Matthew's head were two rather large pointed brown cat ears. The tips faded into a darker brown, and then white. Some extra hair was also tucked into the hat as it fell to his shoulders, also fading into a darker brown and finally white. Matthew remained where he was and just as suddenly, took off inside.

* * *

_**(Enter 19sai xxxHOLiC Opening as ending)**_

* * *

**JG: AND THE HAT'S OFF!**

_*Cricket sounds*_

**JG: =_=...Don't give me that look. Again like I said, NO MatthewXSeverus ROMANCE! None! Zippo! Nada! Zero! Get it? Got it? Good. ^w^ Anyways, thanks to the peple who've read so far. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Believe me, it gets better, a lot better. Read and Review!**


	3. Genetics and Pride

******_(Enter the DNAngel Opening as opening)_**

* * *

**~Chapter Three: Genetics and Pride~**

Severus watched Matthew run, Minerva trying to call him back. He looked over at the hat and knelt down and picked it up. He dusted some of the dirt off the hat and rose to his feet. "...Professor McGonagall. Tell Madam Hooch that Matthew is fine and out of the tree." Was all he said as he walked away in the direction Matthew ran in. True, he acted like it didn't affect him, but it really did. In some way, Severus could understand Matthew not wanting to show his...special trait. Merlin, he'd wear a hat to school if he himself had cat ears.

He walked around the halls, trying to find the boy and as he passed the statue of the Gargoyle leading into Dumbledore's office, he heard faint whimpering. He looked a bit more carefully and saw that Matthew was hidden behind the statue, Dumbledore sitting at the foot of the statue. Severus quickly hid behind a stone pillar and listened.

"Now now dear boy, we both knew this would happen sooner or later." Dumbledore said, patting Matthew's back as best as he could. Matthew hiccuped and looked up at Dumbledore.

"B-But what am I gonna do? H-How am I gonna explain it! I can't just p-pretend to forget about it!"

"I know my dear boy, I know. But I know one thing. Now that your fellow 1st Years know, it is probably best to start talking abo-"

Matthew stood up and moved out from behind his statue. Apparently, Matthew had also kept hidden a sleek brown tail which was now wrapped around one of his legs. It also faded into a dark brown and finally white. "And how can I do that! It's already hard enough not knowing what to do! I don't even know what to talk about!" Matthew said, panicking slightly. Dumbledore looked up at him and rose to his feet. He placed a hand in between Matthew's ears and smiled, blue eyes gentle and caring.

"My dear boy, I know you're scared, but know this. Your teachers may just be teachers now, but, in time, they grow to be something more." Dumbledore said, Matthew still a bit nervous. Severus watched with a heavy heart. He clutched his fist along with the hat in his hands. He sighed and stepped out from his hiding place, Dumbledore noticed and smiled. "Ah, Severus! Good to see you." Matthew seemed to tense up and looked nervously to his Potions teacher.

"...I simply came to return Mr. Zachery's hat." Severus replied, holding the old cap.

"Ah yes, of course."

Dumbledore ushered Matthew over who hesitantly retrieved his hat. "T-Thank you sir..." He muttered and put the hat back on. Severus looked at Matthew then back up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore had a sort of hopeful smile on his face, as if he wanted to silently ask a favor of Severus. Severus looked back down at Matthew and, without thinking, flicked him on the forehead. Matthew squeaked in surprise and put a hand to his head and looked up in shock.

"Wipe those tears from your eyes...I've never met a Gryffindor who cried because he looked different. You better not be the first Zachery." Matthew was confused for a while before he nodded.

"Good, now go to the Hospital Wing and have Pomfrey see if you've been injured."

"But I feel-"

"Zachery, now."

The tone in Severus's voice made Matthew flinch and scurry off to the Hospital Wing. Severus watched until Matthew was out of sight and saw Dumbledore opening the passageway to his office and turned to Severus. "Care to have a chat?" He asked. Severus didn't need to ask why and followed Dumbledore up to his office. The two sat down in the armchairs and Severus was the first to speak.

"You knew."

"Of course I did, he owled me to met him and explained his...er, predicament."

"I hardly call having cat ears and a tail a 'predicament'. Was he cursed?"

"No, they came naturally."

Severus was somewhat surprised. This could have meant that Matthew was some sort of Animagi, but pondered that thought later as Dumbledore continued. "Severus, do you remember that there was another student who constantly wore a hat? Perhaps someone from your school days?" Severus raised a brow at the elder wizard, but searched his memory none the less. No one really came to mind and then one person stood out. He couldn't remember his name, but the student rarely talked and wore a hat similar to the one he returned to Matthew.

"One...but the name escapes me."

"Riley Zachery?"

"Zachery?...You mean-"

Dumbledore nodded, as if already reading the professor's mind. "Riley Zachery is Matthew's father. However; he went by another name, Sir Baron Zachery." Severus seemed a bit shocked at this. Sir Baron Zachery was a very stern pure blood and a very rare type of Animagi, but he never knew just how rare. Baron also had a thing for preserving the lives of Mystical Creatures and was rumored to be an owner of a Dragon Breeding Ranch somewhere in the far East.

"Baron and Matthew are both a very new and very rare type of Animagi. The type is that they show more traits of their animal counter parts." Dumbledore explained. It did make sense to Severus and now that he thought about it, the more he saw the resemblance of the two. Baron's hair and fur were gray and black, but the two shared the same candle amber eyes. He looked back up to Dumbledore who continued the explanation.

"Matthew's Mother was a pure blood Animagi by the name Kesla, but she wasn't the kind Matthew and Baron are. She unfortunately passed away during childbirth."

"And of Baron?"

Dumbledore seemed a bit hesitant for a moment and his eyes lost their usual shine. Severus could figure it out quickly. Baron was also dead; Dumbledore continued none the less. "He passed away around three years ago, something I was rather shocked to hear about. Matthew was only around 8 at the time and was left to the care of his Mother's half brother. However that soon went downhill as many people had seen that the man loathed anything relating to Baron, meaning his son as well." Dumbledore took a breathe and took a sip of his tea. _***So...Matthew was left to the care of a man who was seeking revenge?***_ Severus thought in his head. In a way, the connection was understandable to see. Kesla died bearing the child of Baron and thus that child and the father were considered the cause of her death; at least, that's what Severus assumed. He looked back up at Dumbledore and spoke.

"What of the child then?"

"Unfortunately, no one else seemed to care about Matthew so eventually, the half uncle was disowned of his rights and Matthew was left to the care of his tutors, people who could or can never understand him."

Severus narrowed his eyes at this. Why was the child not sent to Wizarding Child Services? It was an obvious solution so why leave him in the care of people who didn't get what he was going through? _***...Wait a minute...***_ Severus looked back at Dumbledore and looked a bit more carefully. After a few seconds of silence, Severus stood up. "I know what you're thinking, it won't work." He said, heading for the exit.

"Severus-"

"I cannot raise a child! Let alone an Animagi! How am I supposed to know what to do? Not only that with me being a Professor, how can I keep him well? Not to mention my work as a spy."

Dumbledore looked at Severus and stood up, a faint smile showing on his face. "It only matters of whether you keep him happy, and most of all, regain what Baron was forced to hide in his own school days..." Dumbledore's words trailed off as he walked over to his desk and picked up an envelope. Without a word, he walked over and handed it to Severus. He looked at the item curiously and hesitantly took it and opened it. It was a letter and he read it silently.

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_You may not know me or even remember me. Merlin, I'd be surprised if you did...I'm not sure how to start such a request. It's been an hour after I started writing and now I know just what to say, so please, hear me out. As a child, I was forced to wear that dammed hat to conceal what I was born with. Even in wizarding standards, having feline ears and a tail wasn't really normal. I never wanted to wear such a thing and now, with my own son, I am going to encourage him to be who he is._

_However; he is much like his mother, afraid of change and feels he may be harmed should this happen. I am currently being treated for some sort of illness and cannot properly care and provide for my son. Now, my departed wife's poor excuse for a half brother is filling my son's head with lies and fears. I know I don't have much time and I ask of you one favor. Should you receive this when I'm gone, all I ask is that you watch after him, encourage him, make him unafraid of who he is. And, should you ever need to or want to, take him under your wing as your own son. If this does become the case, I have the necessary forms already signed, they just need your signature._

_I hope I'm not asking too much of you. I know that you and I never really knew one another during school, but I need someone I know can handle this, and your name popped into my head._

_At least consider it._

_Sincerely,_

_Riley Zachery_

Severus stood there for a long while, staring at the letter. Having someone he barley knew ask him of all people to look after their son? He was suddenly taken out of his thoughts when a yearbook was handed to him, open to a page already. He looked up and saw Dumbledore handing him the item in question. Severus took the book and looked at the open page.

It was from his own school year with the rest of the 7th Years graduating that year. He saw his younger self standing far away from Lily, who was standing next to James. Then he noticed it. Standing next to his younger self was a young Riley Zachery. His eyes were still cold and the hat remained on his head. He watched the pictures of the students move and soon saw Riley look up to where Lily and James were standing and looked back at his younger self. He raised a hand and placed it on the younger Severus's shoulder who simply shrugged him off.

He sighed, he remembered that, he had assumed that the student next to him was merely pitying him. Riley wasn't a Gryffindor, but a Ravenclaw, but Severus trusted no one else other than those of Slytherin in those days. He actually started to hate himself as he saw a look of shock and worry on Riley's face and simply turned away.

"Do you understand now?" Dumbledore asked in a more serious tone. Severus stood there for a second and lightly, quietly, closed the book and set it down. His hand remained on top of the book for some time and clenched his hand into a fist.

"...I need some time to think about this..."

"I understand."

"...Make no mistake, I will look after that boy...but as far as adopting him-"

"Take your time Severus."

Severus was silent as he slowly moved his hand and tucked the letter gently into his coat pocket and, without a word, left the room.

* * *

_**(Enter 19sai xxxHOLiC Opening as ending)**_

* * *

**JG: Hello peoples! I figured I'd update the story since the chapter was already done. ^w^ Also, I need to explain something. A certain reviewer, who will be nameless for the moment, asked if Matthew was going to me Harry and his gang. The answer is no, the story takes place in 1982, 9 years before Harry even starts going to Hogwarts, as said in the summary. That's all ^^ Read and Review**


End file.
